What is a Girl to Do?
by Verity Weasley
Summary: Ginny finds more than she bargined for on a visit to the bathroom.


What is a Girl to Do? 

**What is a girl to do?**

**_Hello. My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley. And I am 17 years old. And I have discovered today that I am a total idiot! Thus begins the memoirs of a 17-year-old idiot and her stories of idiocy._**

Ginny put down her quill and reread what she had just written. Scratching her head absently, she pondered what had led her to even contemplate a journal, let alone write in one.

She glanced around her modest room and decided to get a good look at herself in the mirror. After all, she needed to see how the idiot had looked, when she had totally embarrassed herself and the object of her dreams. _Oh yes_, Ginny thought to herself, _he is definitely the object of my dreams and many further ones if today is anything to go by._

Looking straight ahead into the mirror, Ginny sighed, _Of course I had to look ugly, as well. _She bared her teeth and then, satisfied that there was no food in them, closed her full-lipped mouth and ran her hands through her shimmering russet hair, pulling it away from her face and knotting it into a rough bun. She then scrutinised her face for any blemishes, and scowled at all the freckles that light dusted her face. Scrunching her beautiful brown eyes, she stepped away from the mirror to check her perfect figure.

Failing to see how really beautiful she was, Ginny proceeded to sit back down at her desk and continue writing.

**_Today our idiot heroine proceeded to realize that she is an ugly git and will never be with the object of her dreams._**

She then threw down her quill and threw herself onto her bed. _I'll never be able to leave this room again. Especially now that he is living here, permanently. How will I ever face him again?_

**I guess by now, readers, you are wondering, What happened? Why is our young idiot…sorry...heroine in such a state?**

**Let us turn back time to earlier that day. The morning, in fact, when our young heroine was about to enter the bathroom. Only to find….**

"Blast it!" Ginny grumbled in frustration. _This is the fiftieth time this bathroom door won't open. _Ginny pulled and grunted till at last the door gave way.

Grinning at her triumph, she walked happily into the steaming bathroom and shut the offending door behind her. Just as she slammed it shut, she heard from the floor: "Don't shut the…." SLAM "…door."

Looking down with horror, she realized why she couldn't get the door open.

Harry had the doorknob in his hand. Not only that, but he was naked, lying on the floor.

_You can see his bum, _said Ginny's inner voice. _Shut up, _she told herself, as she tore her eyes upward.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

Ginny didn't know what to do, so she spun around to leave…only to find….

"I think you will need this to get out," Harry said from behind her.

Turning back slowly, Ginny looked to see Harry propped up on his elbows, holding the doorknob with both hands. Of course, she then had to look at his glorious, naked form.

And boy, did she look. At 18, Harry had developed quite nicely: strong shoulders, muscled back. Tight round buttocks and firm thighs. She could see a little of his beautiful, sculpted chest. All damp -- as he had just stepped out of the shower. Now if he would only stand up.

She realised how much she was staring when Harry calmly asked with a grin, "See anything you like?"

Blushing furiously, she turned back to the door only to find it still didn't have a knob.

Harry started to chuckle behind her. "Ginny, I am going to get up, and -- unless you want an eyeful -- maybe you should stay like that for a while."

Ginny heard him moving, and looked out of the corner of her eye, spotting the mirror, and in it... _Oh Merlin, Circe and Zeus! _Ginny's breath hitched as she took in a very well-formed Harry. That chest -- that had been hidden on the floor -- was gloriously broad and muscular, his stomach flat and _Oh, just gorgeous_. Ginny's eyes dropped lower and _mercy be _was Harry no longer a boy.

Ginny felt her heart pound and breathing was getting difficult and then…. she realised that Harry hadn't moved in a while. Looking back up... _Oh no…_

Harry smiled at her expression. He was also obviously flattered at her approval of his body.

Walking towards the back of her, Harry leaned over her shoulder and grabbed her hand. Ginny gulped loudly as she watched Harry in the mirror, smiling as he brought her hand up towards him and then lightly placed the doorknob in it. Closing her fingers around the knob, he brushed the full length of his body against her and put his mouth close to her ear.

Ginny shut her eyes at the sensations she was feeling, and then couldn't breathe as she felt his warm breath on her face. She had never felt so aroused in her life. She could feel her knickers getting damp. She waited for Harry to say….something, she never expected him to…_Oh Merlin, he's sucking my earlobe! Harry SexyArse! Potter is sucking my earlobe!_

Jumping out of his arms, as they had snaked around her without Ginny realising it, she fumbled with the doorknob, slotted it into position, and opened the door shakily.

Turning, Ginny lost her thought processes again as she stared at his glorious chest for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I am so sorry," she said softly before walking quickly to her bedroom.

Just as she shut her door she heard Harry say, "I'm not."

**There you have it. My fine readers. What should our young heroine do now? What would you have done? Read on.**

Ginny was still beating herself up. _You are such an idiot. Why did you leave? He was sucking on your ear, gloriously naked and obviously wanting you and you walk away. You are definitely an idiot. _Ginny then smacked herself in the head.

What is a girl to do?

_A/N: This was to be a one-shot fic, But if you think I should continue it, please review with your suggestions on how it should proceed._

_Thanks, Verity_


End file.
